Past efforts have led to various inventions directed toward adjustable weight exercise devices. Some examples of such efforts in the field of free weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,785 to Speyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,064 to Olson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,350 to Krull; U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,022 to Dalebout et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,481 to Krull; U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,650 to Krull; U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,381 to Krull; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,791 to Krull. Despite these advances and others in the field of weight lifting equipment, room for continued improvement remains with respect to selecting different combinations of weight for use on exercise dumbbells and the like.